


Sleeping, Sleepless

by kissecat



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Melancholy, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissecat/pseuds/kissecat
Summary: After an evening together, Zenos and Warrior of Light rest.





	Sleeping, Sleepless

**Author's Note:**

> Stuff I found from the notebook on my phone. As usual, self indulgent stuff about my WoL.

Sanki's eyes were closed. His back moved a little, rising and falling with his slow breathing. At times his cheek would rub gently against Zenos' chest, make the corners of his mouth tighten in something close to a smile. His hand found its way to the back of the cat's head, fingers between tufts of his silky, striped hair. Zenos wanted to close his eyes too. He licked his lips that suddenly felt too dry and leaned back a little further. He let his body relax, sink deeper into the small mountain of pillows behind his back.

Outside the trees watched the windows and rain poured down the dark sky. It was late and a little cool, but Sanki's bed was lined with cosy blankets that all smelled like lavender and linen and him. Zenos breathed in. He pressed his nose closer to the cat's hair and breathed, breathed, breathed. He tightened his hold on the scrawny yet muscular, lithe man in his arms. There he slept away his latest collection of scars and cuts, hastily repaired mid-fight.

They hadn't shared this battle and Zenos only had marks of Sanki's teeth and stripes of his nails down his back. They didn't sting like the wounds from ice and burn and poison, vicious beast teeth, blades made to kill and fail. Sanki had fallen asleep drunk and a little hazy from a tea made of the dried herbs he kept in his cupboards. Zenos couldn't tell them apart but Sanki assembled a different blend for every occasion. Some mixed well with spirits, some calmed them after painful days. Some brought dreams where nightmares were.

The clock on the wall ticked on and the hours of the night drew close to their end. It was getting too late for Zenos to sleep and despite this his eyes sought the relief of rest. In his arms the adventurer dreamed on, sometimes pressing his claws against Zenos' exposed skin and sometimes kneading his muscles and pressing himself as close as he could.

Zenos held tighter and gently stroke Sanki's ears as melancholy settled itself over the two, the conflicted samurai and his tired adventurer. It was hard to leave, indecorous to stay.


End file.
